


please be my fake boyfriend

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [4]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Oscar’s a prick, Sprace Apartment AU, Weddings, maya is race’s sister, mention of past bad home life, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: race needs a fake boyfriend for his sisters wedding and spot is legally required to step up, as his best friend





	please be my fake boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> this one is pretty long but i also kinda love it sooooo  
enjoy!!

“Spot!” 

Race sock-slid into the living room, panting, his eyes wide and his arms spread out as if he was bracing himself. Spot glanced up calmly from his place on the couch—this was a regular occurrence.

“Yes?” He said slowly.

“I need you to be my fake boyfriend!”

That was less regular.

“Uh, what?” Spot asked, his brows raising further with each moment.

Race made a sound halfway between a whine and a sob and catapulted himself onto the couch beside him, putting his head in his hands. “I was out today and I ran into Oscar.”

“Oscar?”

“Oscar! My ex, Oscar? The douchebag?”

“Oh!” Spot remembered, and then made a face. “Oh, ugh, I hate Oscar.”

“I know!” Race threw a hand out, and then sighed. “I ran into him today and he mentioned that he’d be at Maya’s wedding—I told you about that, right?” Spot nodded. “Okay, anyway, he mentioned he’d be at Maya’s wedding and since he inevitably realized how amazing I am and how much he lost when I dumped his ass, he asked me if I was going with anyone. And I knew, I _knew_ that if I said no, he’d say we should go together, and then I would’ve had to say hell no and it would’ve been weird... so I said I had a date already. And a boyfriend. Of eight months.”

Spot sighed and stared at his best friend. “You’re a mess.” He said plainly.

Race fell face-first into the couch, groaning, and Spot brushed a hand over his blonde curls subconsciously. “I know!” He yelled into the cushions, and then let out a sad squeak. “Please, please do this for me. Please. We know everything about each other, so it’ll be really easy. We’ll just have to act couple-y. Please? Spot, please. Please. Please Spot. Please.”

“Okay! Okay, I’ll do it, calm down. I’ll do it.” Spot agreed, chuckling lightly as Race popped up with a bright, disbelieving face. 

“Really?”

He laughed. “Yes, really.”

Race pumped his fist in the air. “Yes! You are my favorite human, I love you, never change.”

“Whatever.” Spot laughed and pushed him off the couch, even as his chest warmed brightly. “I ain’t kissing you, let’s make that clear.”

Race just flipped him off, sticking his tongue out, and Spot chuckled.

—

Spot learned three things almost immediately before Maya’s wedding.

Race hadn’t seen his sister, the bride, in eight years, although they texted and called each other often, and he was ridiculously excited.

Oscar and his brother Morris were going because the groom was their cousin. Small world.

Race looked insanely, unfairly good in a tuxedo. Painfully good.

Spot straightened Race’s tie and chuckled. Race was bouncing on the balls of his feet, blue eyes bright and smile wide.

Spot patted his shoulder. “It’s fun to see you so excited.” He laughed, and Race stuck his tongue out.

“Come on,” Race said, and threaded their fingers together. “I wanna see her before the ceremony, so I’m gonna sneak into the dressing room.”

Spot let himself be dragged off. “Sounds good.”

They wove through empty hallways and up floors, until they reached the hotel room Maya had told Race she’d be in. He knocked, gripping Spot’s hand tightly, and they both laughed as they heard a high-pitched squeal echo through the door.

A blonde woman in a sleek white dress swung the door open. “Tonio!” She yelled joyfully.

Race let go of Spot’s hand to engulf his sister in a hug, yelling happily. Her arms came back around him tightly, an equally excited yell falling from her mouth, and Spot could see quite clearly that they were related.

They broke away after a moment, and immediately exploded into chaotic conversation.

“You’re getting married today!”

“I know!”

“You look gorgeous!”

“You’re so tall, Tonio! When the fuck did that happen?”

“I don’t remember you being so short!”

“I missed you!”

“Me too.”

Spot watched them with a smile, standing off to one side, until Race turned to him. “This is Spot, my best friend. He’s my fake boyfriend for today, though.”

Maya didn’t look even a little alarmed. “I’ve heard so much about you.” She said, and shook his hand.

He cast her an easy smile. “I can say the same, it’s great to meet you.”

“This is crazy, my favorite people are meeting.” Race said with a grin, one of his hands reaching for Spot’s. Spot welcomed it without hesitation, threading their fingers together, and Maya’s eyes flashed down to the movement, a strange, knowing look in her eyes. “I feel like the worlds gonna implode.” He laughed, and they both joined him.

Race and his sister talked almost until the ceremony started, and Spot watched happily, talking occasionally. He was glad to sit back and listen, considering Race and Maya were alarmingly similar. They’d claimed it was the inner turmoil and trauma at almost the same time, and then spent three minutes laughing over it. Spot knew most things about Race’s home life; the car crash that had killed his father and severely injured his mother, and his mother’s subsequent addiction to painkillers. The fight against cancer his younger brother, Mark, had gone through, and then lost. His mom’s overdose, and then her children forcing her to go to rehab. Her long, painful recovery, and how Race had practically needed to push Maya out the door for her to go to her dream college. 

Spot knew that Race’s childhood hadn’t been easy, and praised his light attitude and caring personality every day. He was happy to watch Race and Maya finally see each other again.

Race only cried a little bit during the ceremony, during the vows, but he held Spot’s hand tightly the entire way through. He kept whispering about how pretty Maya looked, how happy he was for her, how great it was to see her, and Spot just smiled and nodded, watching him. Not all of Race’s chosen family were blood-related, but those he’d selected, he loved with everything he had.

The reception was ridiculously fun, and Spot stayed by Race’s side as he faced his family, whether he liked them or not. He talked to his mother for the longest time, just going over things, but he made time to half-converse half-interrogate his sister’s new husband, and catch up with cousins. Every time someone told them they were cute together, Spot had to hold back laughter, hiding his face in Race’s shoulder in what he hoped look like a gesture of care.

The only bad exchange was when, as suspected, Oscar had waltzed over to their table and sat down.

Race turned to Spot with fear in his eyes the moment he saw the Delancey approaching, face paling. Spot just threw an arm over Race’s shoulder and tugged him into his side, smiling at him like they’d just shared a joke.

“So you actually have a boyfriend.” Oscar said, instead of an introduction, leaning back in his chair.

Race clenched his jaw. “Yeah, I actually do, can you believe it?” He deadpanned.

Spot snorted. “Spot Conlon.” He said coldly in Oscar’s direction, his other hand reaching over to take Race’s.

Oscar raised a brow and Race’s fingers tightened around Spot’s. “Your name is Spot?” He hissed.

“It’s Sean, actually. But Racer started calling me Spot ‘cause of my freckles and all, and it stuck in the friend group.” Spot smiled venomously, and then looked at Race softly, thumbing a smudge of frosting off his cheek and licking it from his fingertip.

“Cute.” Oscar said dismissively, and turned his attention to Race. “You’re still at NYU, right?” Race nodded. “That’s right, you’re only a junior. What a baby.” He laughed, like it was some great joke, and Spot’s nostrils flared.

“So what are you doing now, Oscar?” Race said with sickening sweetness, even though they all knew that Oscar still worked at the coffee shop down the street, which Race and Spot avoided at all costs.

“Oh, you know,” Oscar shrugged. “A little here, a little there. Nothing too big or time-consuming.”

Race cast him a tight-lipped smile. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” He said condescendingly, watching as Oscar’s sharp smile fell.

If Spot could’ve whooped, he would’ve.

Oscar chuckled dryly. “Right, well.” He said simply, and Spot took the opportunity.

“Race, baby,” Spot murmured gently, and shifted until Oscar couldn’t see his face.  _Trust me__._ He mouthed, and watched Race nod minutely. “You’ve got food on your mouth.”

He leaned forward and kissed him.

Race responded immediately, giggling a little, and lifted a hand to curl it around the back of Spot’s neck. Spot wished he could see the face Delancey was pulling, but the way Race was trying not to smile too widely in his amusement was almost better. He tasted like red velvet cake.

Spot pulled away and gave Race a sly grin, before sitting back in his seat and smiling falsely at Oscar, who looked like he’d just been slapped. “Sorry, guess I got carried away.” He said, and Race chuckled and gripped his hand.

Oscar nodded and stood, lower jaw jutted out. “Right, well, I should probably be getting back to my brother. Great to see you, Race.”

Spot waved to him with a bright smile. “See you around, Oliver!” He called happily, and watched Oscar’s cheeks flush as he beelined for his table.

Race turned to him and his jaw dropped, smile wide. “That was amazing, you were amazing!” He whispered fiercely, shaking Spot’s shoulders.

Spot laughed. “I try.” He said, with mock-airiness, flipping invisible hair over his shoulder.

Race exhaled happily and leaned into Spot’s side, glancing over at Oscar, who was stewing unhappily in is seat. “We’re good at pissing people off.”

Spot high-fived him, and Race took a drink. “It’s a talent.” He said plainly, shrugging. “We’re natural aggravators.”

Race laughed so hard he choked on his water, until Spot clapped him roughly on the back and they fell together, giggling like stupid, joyous children.

**Author's Note:**

> ooh la la kisses  
they still don’t even realize they love each other so just be aware  
love y’all!!!  
<333


End file.
